New Found Feelings Through a Voice
by swaaind
Summary: Lori's life was taking a turn for the worse with the news of Bobby cheating on her. But, after hearing a certain white haired sibling sing the most beautiful heart sterring ever, her true feelings for her brother develop in the most unexpected way possible.
1. Have faith

Started off as a regular morning for all the Loud kids. Luna packing her guitar for band practice, Luan jotting down new material in her joke book, Lynn getting pumped for well _everything_, Lucy waking up feeling nothing, Leni still figuring out what dress to wear, etc. When suddenly, they heard a gentle sob longing from the bathroom. Stingful tears were falling down Lori's face as she looked at the picture sent to her. Her faithful and beloved bo bo bear in the arms of another woman smiling. _"Bobby..sniff.. how could you!"_ she softly weeps. Resting her head in her lap, she scrunches back into fetal position and continues to cry the pain away. With a tender heart from listening, Luan, Luna, and Leni opened the door to pamper her with sisterly love and understanding. _"Who needs him anyway? Dudes a jerk._ Luna stated rubbing Lori's back.

_"Yeah that plus, he's not a very nice person."_ Leni added kissing her fourhead. receiving all their support made Lori feel a little better. Yet, the feeling of betrayal still wouldn't fade away no matter what she tried. noticing her hope wearing thin, luna hatched an idea. _"Maybe seeing me at the ROYAL WOOD'S TALENT SHOW will cheer you up_ Luna hoped throwing a poster in her face. _"And before you say no, hear me out. I'm not the only one performing either."_ she informed pointing at Luan._ "I might have..sort of... signed up too." _she blushed. Though gretting over Bobby made her feel exhausted. Lori couldn't help but feel prideful of her sisters taking their chances. So much so that a little smile crept upon her face. Seeing that made the sisters gleam with relief and excitement. finally whipping the ruined mascara off, she stood to her feet._ "You know what.. sniff.. you're right. Thanks guys." _Lori sniffled reaching for a group hug. Getting the vibe, they hobbled together lovingly. _"No sweat sis we're here for you." _Luna implied. _"Yeah we got your back."_ Lynn added. _"How about we go for some ice cream?"_ Leni happily asked. _"I like totes have a craving for Chunky monkey." _

In the spirit of love and sweets, they all headed down stairs. _"I call Shot Gun!"_ Lynn yelled bailing out the door. "Whow whow what's the hurry girls?" a certain white haired gentleman asked upon the couch. _"Sister Protocol N66#, Tender Ice cream Circle!"_ Luan stated in detail. However, Lincoln still sat confused. _"Girl stuff dork, girl stuff_ Luna better explained. "Ooh! got it." he lied with a thumbs up but not really caring. _"Need anything while we're out Lincky?"_ Leni asked. "Eehh, naw I'm good. but thanks." he answered. Then they all gathered in Vanzilla and left their girl time. Suddenly Lincoln felt a vibration in his left hand. Holding his phone up and reading the contact line it read Cl-Mcbride. swiping to the right, he answered. "Hey Clyde, what's up?"

"Nothing just hoping my **man with the plan** is ready for action!" Clyde bousted with enthusiasm.

"Well sure buddy except there's just one question." Lincoln hemed curiously.

"Witch is?" Clyde asked.

"WHY AM I THE ONE SINGING, WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WROTE THE SONG!?" Lincoln screamed.

"Okay, A: chill stop yelling.

B: we've been over this, I can't sing or play the piano.

"Yet, you can write and compose music" Lincoln sarcastically interrupted.

"and C: this is the perfect opportunity to show your fantastic voice to the whole school!" Clyde encouraged him.

"More like It's a way to get you and Lori together through me." Lincoln mumbled to himself. Lincoln Loud the middle child of ten sisters, has now been singing for two years and with the help his vocal and piano teacher/sister Luna, he feels his singing ability and keyboard skills are second to none. However, living in a house hold with a _Ten headed Meddling, Eez dropping Beast, _his paranoia led him to keep this new found passion a secret. That is, until a short, black, and corky best friend **(Accidentally)** eezdropped on him singing Lily to sleep in her and Lisa's shared room. With this new found information, Clyde has tried immensely to persuade him to showcase his incredible talent.

"I'm still not sure about this Clyde." Lincoln widdled nervously.

"Don't be a chicken." Clyde snootted.

"Tried talking to Lori yet _Cercit Boy!"_ Lincoln countered bitterly.

"touche good ser..touche indeed." Clyde responded. "Look Linc I get it, I won't force you. But all I ask is that you give yourself a chance. Who knows, maybe you'll enjoy it and the crowd will love you."

Lincoln wanted to argue back but seeing things through Clyde's point of view he stopped. He hated to admit it but he did have a very good point. Plus he and Luna have already told him his voice is fantastic. So, maybe doing this talent show thing wasn't such a bad idea.

"Okay okay you win." he slumped still on the line. "I'll do the stupid talent show. Clyde?... Clyde are you there.. hello, hello?"

In a certain little house on the prairie, you can spot a certain someone victory dancing in his living room. _"Oh yeah..oh yeah..Go Clyde..Who's the man!"_

**(Clyde)**

_"Its your Birthday!"_

_"Its your Birthday!"_

**(Lincoln)**

"I can hear you."

**(Clyde)**

"**HANGING UP!**"

**(Lincoln)**

"I'm hate everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks later. Noontime, at Royalwood's Theater.**

Luan was currently passing back and forth backstage sweating bullets. Reminiscing on past times she performed comic routines made her a confident performer. Today's performance however was the only exception, cause it was the **Big Times**. The Royal Woods Theater! Witch gave her a reason to feel a little skitish.

_"Oh guys I'm so nervous." _Luan muttered shakingly. _"What if they don't think I'm funny?" _

It was the middle of the talent show. So far ten acts have given it their all including her sister Luna. However, seeing how rowdy the crowd was and how inconvencing the judges looked, Luan was starting to feel like her chances were slimming down. _"Don't worry sis." _Luna insisted rubbing her shoulder. _"You__ got this!" _As much as she wanted to believe her, doubts were making her reconsider even signing up. Feeling Luan's confidence faide away, Luna was getting scared. _"Looks like I'm gonna need some back up!" _she thought to herself. _"You rang?"_ Rita Loud asked spooking them a little.

_"Wait how did you?" _They both tried to ask them.

"Loud Perants hun, it's what we do!" their father said fist bumping his wife. "We'll take it from here." he insisted looking toward Luan's direction.

Lynn senior tenderly laid his hands on her shoulders. "Now sweetie, remember that time in fourth grade you played as The Sunflower in the school play?" he asked her. _"Oh yeah, My first time I made you guys laugh. You said I had Funny potential!"_ she implied giggling. "Then two years later your **Funny Business **was open for..well business and you've been grabbing gigs for birthdays ever sense?" he added. _" and still till this day, Henry's mom calls me **The Clown Queen!**" _she boasted. "Then tell me Mrs. **Clown Queen**, how is _this_ any different than before?" he asked lovingly.

Seeing his point, Luan's jitters started to faid away and her faith return. Finally feeling calm and confident, she turned to her chair, picked up Mr. Coconuts, and turned back to father to give him a loving kiss on the cheek. _"Thanks dad. Wish me luck!" _she said as she headed on stage. "Knock them dead sport! Oh, and I mean that sarcastically not literally. _That's Lynn's job!"_ he yoked giving her a prideful push.

**An hour and a half later.**

Luan Loud comedien extraordinair and her sidekick Mr. Coconuts, take their final bows as they receive a standing ovation from the audience. _"That's my daughter!" _her mother screamed in the crowd with glee. With her final pardon, Luan excused herself backstage only to be smothered Luna and Sam. _"See, I told ya you'd rock it sis!" _she smirked still hugging her. _"so I wasn't that bad?" _Luan asked in curiosity. _"**Are you kidding?!**" _Sam wailed sarcastically. _"My stomach is still hurting from laughing so much!" _

_"Congratulations Luan!" _Lori honored with a ribb crushing hug. _"Thanks Lori but, how are you feeling?" _She asked tenderly. Still a little torn about what happened between her and Bobby, she figured thinking about it wouldn't make anything better. Plus, she came here to support her sisters and that's what matters. _"Its okay Luan I'll survive. Besides, I came to see you and Luna perform. Where ever Bobby is, he can take a hike._ _INFACT!"_ she declared taking out her phone. Opening it and scrolling through her contacts, she found Bobby's number._ **"DE-LETE!"**_

Seeing her delete Bobby's digits from her phone made Luan and Lori feel a hundred times better. _"See you after the show. Don't want to miss any acts."_ Lori said bidding farewell. Back in the audience, Lori took her seat back with her family. _"You think Luan was the last act?"_ Lana asked. _"I think so. She was the last one go on stage." _Lori answered. _"Now I can get back to Football" _Lynn screamed excitedly. _"Its too bad Lil bro couldn't be here." _she added feeling a little sad. _"Speaking of which, where is the little barnacle_

**Meanwhile backstage, a certain White haired gentleman was freaking out.**

**"I'M FREAKING OUT!"** Lincoln screamed panicking.

"Relax buddy. You got this." Clyde ensured him patting his back.

"Sure you say that Clyde, but why the suit..huh? **WHY THE SUIT!**" Lincoln pleaded.

"Aw come on, it suits you, you look dapper." Clyde insisted.

"I look like a walking, talking Discoball." Lincoln snarked embarrassed.

"Correction! A walking, _Singing_, Discoball." Clyde added.

**Meanwhile.**

_"Aahoo!" _Luan sneezed. "Everything alright sport?" her dad asked. _"Yeah I'm fine." _she answered. _"I'm just allergic to **bad taste**."_

"How is everyone doing today!?" the host asked in excitement. "How about another round of applause for all our acts tonight huh!?" he implied clapping and cheering with the audience. "Now with Lian!" he started.

**_"LUAN_****_!" _**her and the family shouted correcting him.

"Whatever, being the final killing act of the night, I'd say the judges are finally ready to make their verdict." he finished. Suddenly the backstage Manager walked up on stage and started whispering new information in his ear.

"Uhuh... yeah..oh really?...you got it." he said waving good bye. "Hold that dial folks!" he motioned getting the audiences attention. "It seems we have a Last minute surprise act!"

Receiving this new information left the crowd excited. But, left the Loud family at a standstill. _"Oh come on! Who can possibly be next__?" Lola_ complained as to who can possibly top Luan's performance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, performing for his first time ever _for a very special someone, Lincoln Loud!" _he announced as the curtains presented said child.

**"LINCOLN!"** the Loud Family screamed in shock.

"Hi..echemm..eh-heh..my name is Linc;!/" he tried but mic shuttered. "S.sorry. My name is Lincoln Loud and I..uhh...I wrote this song for a certain someone in the audience...and, I hope you like it." he finally ended turning around nervous. "Pant..pant.. okay you can do this." he whispered to himself.

_"What is he doing up there!?" _Lucy asked scared her brother. "Well, what do you know." Luna told herself proud of him. _"Okay, we gotta do something. Lori, get him down from there." _Rita demanded. _"Literally. Hey Lincoln!" _she called out. _"Linc!"_

Suddenly, Luna grabbed her shoulder. _"Now hold on duddetts." _she proposed her sisters. _"Let's have more faith in Lil bro okay, and see what happens next." _Hearing this request sent the family shocked and confused. _"Are you Literally kidding me right now?"_ Lori countered. _"Granted, Lincoln can play video games like a beast. But when it comes to singing, **he sounds like a-**"_

Suddenly piano chords were struck.

_"**Turn a boy into a good man." **_

With that first verse song, the whole Loud family _minus Luna of _course, just sat there stunned and astonished with mouths upgape as to hearing their one and only brother sing so beautifully. _"**-beautifull white angel!?" **_

_"**Make a queen feel like a princess.**_

**_One kiss_**

**_at the perfect moment_**

_**bruises start to heal.**"_

que trumpets.

**_whoowooooOooo!"_**

**_"That's what love can do!"_**

**_"WhoowooooOooo!"_**

**_"It's not what love won't do!"_**

(Background)

**_"Don't turn your back Nooo!"_**

**_"That's what love can do!"_**

(Background)

**_"Don't walk away Nooo!"_**

**_"Haaayaaaa I'll tell you what you do to me!"_**

**_everyday I find something else that makes me believe!"_**

**_"That's what love can dooowhooo!"_**

(Background)

**_"Don't turn your back Nooo!"_**

**_"Baabyy! That's what love can do every dayyyyhaayyaaaa!"_**

(Background)

**_"Don't walk away Nooo!"_**

_"Amazing!" _Leni said what the whole family was thinking. Sparks were suddenly firing off in every females heart in the audience. Stella, one of his many friends nearly fainted to the sound of his voice. Paige caught her just in time. But almost dropped her phone in the process as she was recording him. Skating through the empty isles, Polly Pain finally found Lynn with her tribe looking like she was hypnotized.

she gave her a playful punch in the arm snapping her and a selective few out of it. _"Why Didn't you tell me your brother can sing?" _she interrogated. _"Hey I'm just as blown away as you." _she answered in all honesty. But she wasn't the only sister bombarded with questions. Giggles and Haiku were also wanting answers. _"Never have I ever heard a white angel sing in person. Care to explain?" _Haiku scolded with folding arms. _"Talk about a Heavenly voice. __Ha ha, get it? But seriously, what givez?"_ Giggles teased.

_"Not too shabby, a love?"_ Luna asked Tabby in her British tune. _"Not at all **rock n roll, **little too **lovey dovey, **but bliss mate. simply bliss." _Tabby answered with hearts in her eyes.

**_"You are now the most important!"_**

**_"You and I have built this furtress!"_**

**_"One night!"_**

**_"We can make it alright!"_**

**_"There's no need to rush!"_**

Trumpets

**_"whoowooooOooo!"_**

**_"That's what love can do!"_**

**_"whoowooooOooo!"_**

**_"It's not what love won't do!"_**

Background

**_"Don't turn your back noo!"_**

**_"That's what love can do!"_**

Background

**_"Don't walk away noo!"_**

**_"Haaayaaaa, I'll tell you what you do to me!"_**

**_"Everyday I find something else that makes me believe!"_**

**_"That's what love can doowooo!"_**

Background

**_"Don't turn your back noo!"_**

**_"Baabyyy, that's what love can do every dayyyhaayyaaaa!"_**

_"Can you believe this Lori?__"_ Lana asked excited and surprised. However, the oldest sibling didn't answer. _"Lori?" _she repeated her name. But still she said nothing. _"Umm knock knock!" _Lola tried knocking her forehead. _"who's there?" _Luan asked. _"Not you dummy!" _Lola protested. Yet Lori still didn't give a response. It was like a factory of fireworks exploded in her heart. Just at that moment, it was just Lincoln and herself as time seem to slow down. Her aura seemed to change as all her sorrows stimulated into blissful joy. A volcano's lava couldn't compair to the heat she kept feeling. Then it just kept burning, _burning, _and **_burning!_** Until...


	3. the rival from the past

An endless void, broken glass falling in slow motion, hollow memories of their past coming and going as they please, and Lori in the center of it all. Wheeping and crying tears away. _"Man what a cry baby!" _a mysterious voice snarked. Looking up, she saw what seemed to be a liquidized figure. _"Like did you even deserve Bobby!?" _it continued to mock her. "Now now new babe, don't be so harsh on her." a new yet familiar voice said coming out the distance. Finally coming to the light, Lori's heart drops. There he is, Bobby; her once true love, wrapping arms around it. "Besides," he says while looking at her. "She's nothing compared to you." he finishes as he starts kissing the figure. Lori's heart shattered as she watched in aw her once sworn protector romancing with someone else. Suddenly the void turned into a black whole sucking her downward. However, Bobby and his assailant hovered where they were laughing at her hurtfully as she falls. A flow of tears follow her as she falls at what seems like forever until she hits the ground. _"Bobby...sniff...why!" _she told herself laying in misery. then out of nowhere, a hand reached out to her.

"Lori?" it called out to her. but she was to afraid to respond.

"Lori." it tried again. Yet she still ignored the voice. However there was something about it that struck her. As if she heard this person her whole life.

With a sigh, it got on it's knee and gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Ladybug Ladybug come spread your wings." it sung tenderly.

This seemed to trigger Lori as she slowly opened her eyes.

_"Wait..I know that Book. When I was six, I would always read that to.." _though she didn't finish as a flashing bright light stole her vision.

The white light began to fade away as it formed into the vary person she tried to mention. "Sup Big Sis." he smiled.

_"... Lincoln?" _she pondered surprised, confused, but all too happy.

Suddenly the broken glass turned into new and old family photos of her and her brother. The memories of Bobby just faded away instantly and were replaced with those of her great times together with Lincoln and the stream of tears transpired into hearts falling to her lap.

_"But...how?!" _she asked the most important question. _"Where am I? Where are we... how'd you even get here?!"_

"I told you I'll always be here in your heart Lori." he answered taking her chin. Then a single shard of glass fell on her lap. When she picked it up, it transformed into an old photo of her and Bobby.

_"But..sniff..Bobby" _

"Doesn't matter!" Lincoln interrupted snatching the photograph. After three seconds, he gave it back. But when she looked at it again, she gasped. Inside, the picture completely changed to Lincoln all grown up wearing a tuxedo and her in a wedding dress.

"Because you have me now." he finished kissing her forehead. "And I'll always Love you okay Lori?" he insured her while hugging her lovingly. This hug was different than the other times they've hugged before. It was so worm, nurturing, so powerful and protective. Yet, gentle and loving. She felt so safe in his arms, she rested in his lap letting the feeling of Passion surround her. The more she got, more she craved. Suddenly sparks and fireworks were exploding crazily and hearts started falling everywhere.

_"Sniff..ohh Lincoln!" _she thought out loud while nuzzling more in his lap letting a tear of joy escape her eye. Lori was in pure Bliss hoping this will last forever.

"Lori?" Lincoln called again out of nowhere.

"Lori."

"Lori!"

**"Lori!"**

**"LORI!"** Lynn yelled shaking her.

_"AAAAAAAhhhhhh!!!"_ she screamed finally waking up. Finally realizing it was a dream, she observed the area to find out she is back at home with the others, sleeping in her and Leni's bedroom.

_"Oh..thank Fuck!" _Lynn squacked.

"**Language Lynn Loud Junior, Language! **But yeah _thank Fuck _you're alright!" Lynn senior panted and felt a slight jab at his arm. "Ouch!"

_"What happened?.. Literally! How did I get home? and where's Linc.."_ she panicked with a beret of questions.

_"Now now remain calm eldest sibling unit." _Lisa said patting bed._ "By my hypothesis, it appears that our only male sibling's vocaloid stimuli and ability was such a pleasurable and stimulating revelation.Your euphoria seemed to slip you out of consciousness.__"_ she instructed.

However, everyone in the room including Lori were caught in a spiral as they were all confused. _"Dumb it down **Poindexter!**" _Lana scuffed.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried again slowly. _"Our..brother's..singing..was..so..good,.it..made..her..faint.!__" _she irritatingly repeated.

**"Ooooohhhhh!" **everyone said now better understanding. Though Lisa still pierced her nose in shame._ "There's no hope for humanity." _

_"Speaking with witch, she wasn't the only one. I mean..can you believe it?__"_ Luan asked what everyone was thinking.

_"I know right? It was like Totes amazing!" _Leni agreed overjoyed.

_"Yeah! Who knew Stincoln, our lil bro..was packin some serious pipes." _Lynn smirked proud of him.

_"Echemm..you can thank yours truly for that dudes."_ Luna boasted.

As soon as she said that, the whole atmosphere of the room shifted into a warzone.

_Ah! Excuse you, but I believe credit should be given to the **true** talent sweetie. Thank you!"_ Lola dejected.

_"Please! It takes a guy with guts and strange to do what he did. And where do you think he gets that? Well not to toot my own horn but.." _Lynn puased as she flexed her muscles. _"boom!"_

_"Easy Lynn!" _Luan snarked. _"Don't let that **big fat** ego of yours **weigh** your memory down. Hahahaha..get it? But seriously, you're forgetting who are the real performers here!" _she added fist bumping Luna.

_"Being a natural Jester is one thing Luan." _Lucy intervened. _"But to be able to Express yourself poetically and freely with no dark thoughts to cloud your judgement." _she insisted while presenting her poetry trophy. _"I rest my case."_

It was like a battlefield as Lori watched in amazement and slight embarrassment of her sisters argue over who's responsible for Lincoln's singing ability.

"Guys guys, you all deserve credit." Lincoln said while entering the meeting.

_"__L..**LINCOLN!" **_Lori shrieked nervously then tried to play it cool and seductive.

_"I mean..**hello there**."_

"Hey Lori. Feeling better?" asked holding her hand.

The warmth of his hand made her feel all tingly as she started to heat up._ "Oooh yes! Yes!" _she thought in heaven.

"Oh Sis?" he mumbled confused.

_"**I mean Yes! **Yes I'm fine thank you."_ she stumbled blushing. _"Jeez! Get it together girl!" _she demanded in her mind.

"Well that's great honey." her father said. Then gestured everyone to leave. "Anyways, I'm guessing you probably want some alone time. So we're gonna amscray."

_"**Wait hold on!**" _she begged. _"I Literally need details. What else happened?"_

_"I'd be happy to tell you!" _she heard another voice say as her door opened once more. However, this was the Last person she wanted to see.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln happily greeted her.

Soon as she seen him, she klanced onto his neck and kissed his cheek. _"Hey baby."_ she greeted back sasfully and lovingly.

See the display of affection she was Lincoln, made her eye twitch in anger and jealousy. _"How dare she kiss my man! My Lincoln!"_ she thought in seathing rage.

_"__Sweetie?"_ her mother asked feeling Lori's temper rise. _"Are you sure you're okay!__"_

It took everything in her will power to not claim out of bed, snatch Lincoln away and throw Ronnie Anne out the window. Plus, all her sisters and her **_Lincky Puss_** were watching. So instead, she put on a fake smile. _"Yess!.." _she hissed through gritting teeth. _"Just...peachy!"_

_"ye see.." _Ronnie Anne began taking a seat at Lori's bed. _"When you passed out, your family took you out the building and drove you home. As for the Talent show, its a no brainier your brother won. Though the fans however, my have went a little too crazy."_


End file.
